


The Hoosiers' Eulogy

by That_1_Person



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Songfic, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Person/pseuds/That_1_Person
Summary: "A Sadness Runs Through Him" by The Hoosiers sounds a lot like Clover talking about Qrow. This was an emotional songfic based on that.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Hoosiers' Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so. Yeah. Clover is thinking about Qrow in his last moments, and the song "A Sadness Runs Through Him" by The Hoosiers is what Clover thinks of Qrow. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please acknowledge the line between constructive and harmful. That said, I hope you enjoy the story!

_**People are puppets held together with string.** _

* * *

Clover lay on the snow, aura broken and eyes concentrated on the face of the man he loved - the man whose blade left a hole too fatal to survive. He remembered all the times they spent together, Qrow being sewn together at the seams but determined to deal with it better than he had before. 

* * *

_**There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him, as he asked me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in.** _

* * *

_"I wouldn't thank me - my semblance is misfortune. Sometimes I can't keep it under control."_

_"That so? Well, hey. Don't beat yourself up about it. My semblance is_ good _fortune._ Lucky you, huh _?"_

* * *

_**Time and again boys are raised to be men.** _

* * *

_"Hey, pal! I'm a licensed huntsman! Just helped_ save _everyone?"_

* * *

_**Impatient they start, fearful at the end, but here was a man mourning tomorrow.** _

* * *

_"Gotta say, I'm still not really used to working with other huntsman in the field."_

_"But you were on a team before, weren't you?"_

_"A long time ago."_

* * *

_**He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow.** _

* * *

_"Your niece sure is one of a kind, huh?"_

_"They all are. Been through a lot together."_

_"It's a good thing they had someone to look up to and get them through it. Not everyone is so lucky."_

_"I don't know about all that… thanks, by the way. For lookin' out for 'em; you and your team."_

_"What good is saving the world without another generation waiting in the wings? Hopefully they'll leave Remnant better than we left it for them."_

_"Once upon a time, I'd 'ave drank to that."_

* * *

_**He could not break surface tension.** _

* * *

_"Wish us luck."_

_"I mean, they already invited_ you _, didn't they?"_

* * *

_**He looked in the wrong place for redemption.** _

* * *

"Someone has to take the fall," Qrow stated assuredly. "James will take the fall. I'll make sure of it," He decided. 

He waited, on his knees next to Clover and scoffed, "Good luck."

Clover could only lay there as his own attempts to speak fell away from pain and doubt. He instead smiled in reassurance and continued to watch as the man's hope slowly crumbled. 

* * *

_**Don't look at me with those eyes, I tried to unheave the ties; turn back the time that drew him.** _

* * *

_"Once upon a time, I'd 'ave drank to that."_

_"You shouldn't do that, you know."_

_"Don't worry, I- I- I gave that up."_

_"I meant deflect a compliment. Those kids wouldn't be where they are without you. You've had more of an effect on them than you realize."_

* * *

_**But he couldn't be saved.**_

* * *

It got harder to breathe. Clover looked up and saw a man - his murderer, his friend, his _love_. He saw someone overshadowed by the light of the day, sitting as the same dark figure Qrow had always imagined himself being. Clover saw a man hiding in the shadows, too afraid to come into the light. 

The light of the sun dimmed and Clover's breath hitched.

_Guess my luck's finally run out_ , he thought.

He felt more than saw the other man's desperation as he breathed once, twice, then fell lax into an empty darkness. 

* * *

_**A sadness runs through him.** _


End file.
